


I'm a Boy!

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yumikage needs more love, flashback to little boy Yumi, very much a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: I wasn't going to post this here on Ao3 at all, because it's just so short and was written in such a rush. It's honestly a sloppy (in my self-critical opinion) first draft... but Yumi needs more love.I wrote this as part of a seven day writing challenge. The prompt for day one was "based on a song". I decided Yumi was the perfect character to pair up with a classic like the Who's "I'm a Boy". :3





	I'm a Boy!

       Yumikage came down the hall just in time to overhear Mahiru asking Tsurugi more about the dress incident. His eyes narrowed into dark slits as he stopped in his tracks, cursing himself for having gotten so drunk that night.  _One time. It was just one time! Are they ever going to let me live it down?_

       He heard Jun’s voice then, in all its good-natured cluelessness. “Yumikage comes from a wealthy family. It was superstition to dress all the sons as girls, to trick demons.”

       “Huh? Is that why he seems so… feminine?” Mahiru asked shyly.

       Yumikage heard Kuro chime in just then, lackluster as always. “What a pain.”

       As he continued to shamelessly eavesdrop, he was unwillingly thrown back into the past.

***

He sat forlornly on a bench, watching a group of boys about his age engaged in a raucous game of Keidoro. Their joyful shrieks and laughter resounded in his ears, making a bitter frown form across his face.

“Yumi-chan!” His mother’s voice rang out and he snapped to attention. She sat down beside him and brought her face down to his level to talk in hushed tones. “Sit up straight! You’ll wrinkle your beautiful kimono! And hold your legs together, like a proper young lady.” She gestured to her own lap, to encourage her son to use her prim and proper air as a model.

“But Mommy,” he sighed, "I’m not a g-”

His mother quickly brought one of her long, slender fingers up to his lips and shushed him frantically. “Yumi-chan,” she hissed, “you must not say such nonsense aloud.” She cleared her throat and straightened her back, sitting upright once more before continuing in a theatrically loud voice. “Of course, you’re a girl, daughter. Look at your gorgeous kimono, and your long, sleek hair. You are much too pretty to be a boy.”

She brought her face down close to Yumikage’s ear and whispered imploringly. “Yumi-kun. You must be careful. You never know when Akuma are listening.” She reached up and rubbed his back soothingly. “Mommy loves you too much to have you stolen away. You are almost 7 now. Soon, you will not have to do this anymore.” She gave him a feather-light kiss on his cheek and stood up gracefully, calling to Yumikage’s siblings.

“Lets, go, Yumi-chan. Your brother is done. Mommy will get you an ice cream on the way home for being such a good girl, ok?”

***

       A cold shiver travelled down Yumikage’s spine and he violently shook himself out of his recollections. He heard an all too familiar laugh coming from around the bend and stomped over to finally put an end to the conversation.

       “Oi, Tsurugi!” He shouted as he came into view. “This is no time for inane chatter. Let’s go!”


End file.
